Fleeing Hero:Rewrite
by musiclover9419
Summary: After a horrible summer Danny runs away to Jump City to protect his friends and family.3 years later it all catches up with him.Now he has to work with the Teen Titans to save Dani,the universe,and himself.Friendship,family,romance,adventure.DPTT xover
1. Prologue

**Wow it's been a while since I wrote anything for fanfiction. Well to anybody who's reading this, this is ****Fleeing Hero****. I have a bit of the new version written down, but I'm not promising updates will be fast. Okay to any old readers and hopefully some new ones, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. I only own the plot and a few minor OCs that will pop up from time to time.**

**Prologue**

Sometimes I think I have one of those kick-me signs on my back. Except the sign seems to be only keyed in to God and other powerful deities out there that delight in other people misery, lucky me. It doesn't end there though, the sign doesn't just say 'kick me'. I really wish it said only that. The sign reads, hey-all-powerful-beings-feel-free-to-evoke-torture-and-whole-buch-of-misery-on-me. I just _love my personal sign_.

My life story is a bit different then most as you can see. After a short and quick argument it was decided that I should write down my story. I wasn't part of this decision I thinl you can guess.

So my story is about a clueless normal boy, who has wacky parents and a psychopath sist-----I mean kind and loving sister, just trying to get through high school. The story gets quite strange from here. He meets along the way things he _really _should have seen coming, hidden secrets, obsessing villains, and a meddling ghost that controls the boy's oh very confusing fate. This is the story of Danny Fenton.

I was forced to write this story because according to some people, questions need to be answered. They are right, some questions do need to be answered, but did it have to be me? So this story will answer all your questions that all you have been waiting for.

The story will answer many questions, but why not narrow it down to the one everyone has been asking.

Who exactly is Danny Phantom?

Okay to start this story off I'll start back when I was 15. It was July and not really the summer vacation I was hoping for. It's not really the beginning, but hey what's a story without any suspense or mystery?

* * *

Danny was having second thoughts about all this. He nervously looked at the bag lying in front of him. How could be sure _he _would keep his side of it?

'Still,' Danny thought,' the ghosts will follow me. They would leave Amity Park alone. Everyone will be safe.'

With some new determination Danny folded and put more clothes into the duffel bag. Following the clothes, more necessities found their way into the bag. After putting some money in, Danny paused and grabbed a picture frame from his desk. He gave a sad smile and put the smiling picture of him and his family and friends into the bag.

Danny zipped up the bag and muttered," It's for the best."

He disappeared from view after saying this. A second later the house shook with rumble and whine of a machine coming from the basement. A black in white blur races into the room, stopping only to grab the bag, before flying out the window.

The night shivers at the sudden movement before sending out a message for those who needed it to hear.

"_I'm sorry_."

* * *

The screen pauses before zooming in on the black and white figure in the sky. A cloaked old man watches the scene with a slight smile on his lips. He waves a staff at the screen. The scene changes to a table with very different teens looking at blueprints. The screen continues to change becoming faster by the second. Images flash by of betrayal, friendship, and different villains on the screen. The old man's smile remains on his face through all the things shown. The screen finally blackens and the old man closes his eyes.

"So this is fate," he muses.

"Clockwork!"

The old man turns around to face his angry visitors. The old man changes before them, quickly becoming younger and smaller.

"Yes," he replied in a deep echoing voice not fit for a toddler.

The two visitors in long white robes glared at Clockwork with their huge single eye.

"You know exactly what Clockwork!" One spat before the other continues. "You are thinking of interfering for that-----boy again!"

Clockwork simply gave them a smile.

"I am?" He asked chuckling before he aged middle aged man.

"Yes you are Clockwork," the first robed ghost raged. The second continued just as angry," You are making the boy go to **_them_** and he is going to meet up that cl---!"

The ghost was interrupted from his rant by Clockwork.

"First of all," Clockwork began," I did not force Daniel to do anything. It is entirely his choice of where he will be going or who he will be meeting. I have no control over her either. And about _him_……"

He took the form of an old man before chuckling," That will all happen in due time."

Both robed ghosts shook in anger at his words. One of the ghosts finally yelled at Clockwork.

"Do you want to destroy the entire universe?" The other joined in yelling too," What are you trying to do?! You just keep sticking your hands into where they do not belong! That **_boy_** is a danger to---"

"But I am his guardian and he is my responsibility."

The two glared at the now toddler in front of them before stomping out of his tower.

"You really like messing with the Observants don't you Clockwork?"

Clockwork gave a slight chuckle and turned to face a young ghost.

"You could say that."

"SOooo," the young ghost started," watcha gonna do?

"I think you know."

"Hey no I don't!"

"I going to help them," Clockwork answered gesturing to the now moving screen," as they dive headfirst into destiny."

* * *

**So there it is please review, give tips, or if you must go ahead and flame.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Err hi people. Sorry for not updating in a really long time! My only excuse is really life got in the way and just haven't been writing fanfiction lately. Only reason this got typed was because I was home sick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. I only own the plot and any OC that will pop up.**

**Chapter 1. Of Unfrozen Villians, Duplicating, and Flying Ice Cream**

'It's official whoever released all the villains from the ice is so going to get it.' Robin thought darkly.

The past week _every_ _single_ villain the Titans froze a month ago in Paris, managed to magically unfreeze themselves. Since they are all now unfrozen of course they all decide to return to annoy their favorite heroes. Needless to say the Teen Titans were really busy and _so_ not amused. Well more busy and not amused then usual, its seems after the major villains were frozen all the other criminals that were to scared to come out, were trying to rob every bank or jewelry store they could find when the competition is gone.

Robin sighed and rubbed his masked eyes.' All those leads,' he thought angrily, 'of course had to lead to dead ends.'

"Friend Robin?"

Robin turned away from the computer screen and faced the redhead girl.

"Hey Star, did you need anything?"

"Friend Cyborg wishes to know if you are coming to the place of pizza with us." Starfire stated floating further into the room.

"Yeah I'm coming just give me a second." He replied and turned back to the screen.

Starfire sighed and floated out of the room. Robin frowned at the screen and exited out of it and left his room. He could go for some pizza.

* * *

"But Danny that's not fair!" A short black haired girl exclaimed loudly to the annoyed older teen across from her.

Danny gave her an uninterested look before replying." I don't care if it's fair of not. I'm not-"

"But Danny I really want to learn how to duplicate," she whispered angrily. "Whenever I try by myself I somehow end up with two heads or five arms!"

"Well, I learned it's a good way to eat pizza and drink soda at the same time," Danny replied innocently. "Don't you want to try?"

"Your wisdom inspires me so much," she deadpanned glaring at Danny." But I really want to learn! I want my chance," she whispered fiercely to him.

"Danielle, I-!"

"I want my chance! I want to a hero."

"Danni-!"

Danny was cut off again to his annoyance. Not by Danni, but by a screech car pulling to a stop in front of the pizza place. The two stare briefly at the car as two people came rushing out and loud yells erupted from the car. Other people at the pizza place turned and whispered to each other pointing at the parked car. No one got up though; the owner had a strict policy about bothering the Teen Titans or other visiting heroes.

Danny rolled his eyes before turning away and continuing, "As I was saying, I don't care whether it's fair or not. I'm not going to help."

"But Danny, I really want my chance. Please," Danni begged with puppy-dog eyes.

Danny sighed and gave her an annoyed look before muttering, "Fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"YES!"

Danni jumped up from the table yelling, cheering, and doing a strange victory dance. The rest of the people in the restaurant turned their attention away from the ordering Teen Titans to loud, happy girl.

"Danielle!" Danny hissed at her.

She stopped in mid-dance step with a leg high in the air and looked at Danny. Danni looked around at the people and slowing put her leg down. She gave the freaked out, annoyed, and amused people a sheepish wave before sitting down.

"Did you really have to do that?" Danny asked putting his head down on the table.

"Yep!"

"Remind me how again I got stuck with you?"

"Cause you're an unsocial and you love me cous!"

Danny snorted and muttered something before lifting his head and looking at the practically bouncing girl. He rolled his eyes and ate more of his pizza as Danni started to frantically whispering to him.

"So when can we start? Can you also teach me that ice power thing? Or how about that thing with—!"

Danni blinked and stared down at the slice of pizza protruding from her mouth. She quickly spit it out and glared at Danny.

"Was that really necessary?

"Yes."

Danni gave another glare before smiling again. Danny groaned and wondered briefly if Vlad put some Cheshire cat DNA in her because he could not smile anywhere near that wide.

"SOOoooo?"

"We can start later tonight after I'm done with my shift and-."

"Oh yeah, how did you get fired anyway from that fast food place anyway?" Dani asked interrupting again. "You never told me."

"Could you stop interrupting me?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p'. "So, how did ya?"

"I'll tell you later. As I was saying, once I'm done with my shift at the new bookstore I'll teach you how to duplicate."

"Could you teach me that ice power too? I saw you practicing it last week so can't use any excuses." She stated giving Danny a look.

"I wasn't practicing, you know that. I need to release the energy some time." He answered pointing with his pizza slice.

"Sure and you also weren't flying as fast as you could last week whooping in the air or 'accidently' leaving tied up thieves at the police station the week before," Danni whispered rolling her eyes. "You were having fun with your powers and acting like a hero. Admit it!"

"Danni," Danny sighed wincing, "I'm not a hero. I never was, I just got in the way and made things worse."

"Danny…. You don't really-?" Danni this time was the one cut off by Danny as he rushed off yelling over his shoulder he was going to be late. She sighed sadly before watching Danny dash carelessly between the tables.

Danny weaved his way carelessly through the tables jostling a few as he made his way to the door. He was just glad he hadn't spilt any pizza or soda on anyone yet. He made a sharp turn and bumped against a table hard loosing his balance.

"Dude my soda!"

Danny stumbled a bit and fully regained his balance. He blinked and realized just whose table he bumped into. 'Of course I would have to practically run over the Teen Titan's table,' he thought.

"Sorry about that, but I'm really in a hurry!"

Danny gave the surprised and slightly annoyed looking heroes a wave before running out the door onto the sidewalk.

* * *

"Talk about rude!" Beastboy hmped in the running teen's direction.

"At least our pizza wasn't here yet," Cyborg said wiping up the spilled soda. "No where near as bad as the time as when Gizmo had that laser…."

All five shiver at the memory of the giant mustard and sprinkle monster that was created.

"I am again sorry for that friends," Starfire apologized.

"It's alright Star. You had no idea that would happen," Robin replied comforting her.

"Hey!"

The Titans turned to see a short teenage girl who looked much like the boy that spilled their sodas make their way through the tables. Much of the room glared at her and rolled their eyes.

"Sorry about my cousin," she started, "he has a habit of being pretty clumsy when he's in a hurry."

"Sorry won't save my-!" Beastboy paused in mid-grumble and winced. He turned and glared at Raven and whined. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Gee what do you think?" Raven sneered, "For being rude or maybe for the car ride here!"

The two began to bicker and Robin sighed before attempting to interrupt them.

"It's fine. It was just some soda," Cyborg said to the slight amused girl staring at the bickering teens and Robin's attempts to separate them.

"Glad he didn't cause any ice cream to fly into air or any pizza to land sauce down on the ground," she stated grinning.

"Your cousin causes accident much?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Yep! See that snooty couple over there," she snickered pointing across the room. "Danny managed to cover the lady ketchup. How I have no idea!"

The three non-bickering Titans grinned at the widely smiling girl.

"Well I should probably go. Just came over so Danny and me wouldn't have any more enemies because of his clumsiness." With that said she turned to leave.

"Hey what's your name?" Cyborg asked.

The teen girl turned around and gave another wide grin, "Name's Danni! With an 'I'!" Danni then turned and sprinted through the room to the other exit. Screams and cries of 'careful' and 'watch it' following her.

* * *

Later when the Teen Titans were all eating their pizza and drinking their new drinks, their communicators went off.

Robin leapt up and cried, "Titans! Trouble!"

* * *

"And then you must remember to always sort the books in, hey are you okay?"

Danny snapped up his head and focused on his boss. "Yeah I'm fine. Just felt a bit of a cold breeze all a sudden."

The old woman frowned and looked at him strangely for a second before replying, "I'll just go close the door. I thought I took care of that draft…"

As the woman walked away Danny took in a deep breath and sighed. A familiar chill crawled throughout his body again. He thought angrily, 'ghosts.'

* * *

Danni stiffened as a shiver passed through her. She quickly punched into the remote the local news channel.

"At the National Jump City Bank it seems like almost ghosts are robbing it! I never thought-!"

Danni clicked the TV off and paced back and forth. "Now what…," she sighed. "I wanted a chance, but…" She groaned and went to grab her phone off the table. She flipped it open and dialed a number she knew by heart.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Please review, give advice, or if you must flame.**

**Hopefully will write soon, **

**musiclover9419 **


End file.
